


Come Back

by luverie



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Amnesia, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bullying, Falling In Love, Fluff, Gangs, Love, M/M, Rivals, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 04:03:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18731242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luverie/pseuds/luverie
Summary: Kim Doyoung is a regular college student who prefers being alone, but one sunny day, everything changed when Nakamoto Yuta, a famous gang member, fell in love with him.





	Come Back

"Nice phone," Yuta snatched the phone Doyoung is holding. 

The latter rolled his eyes, "Give it back to me!" 

"Give it back?" Yuta asked in a sarcastic tone, "Then get it." 

Doyoung let out a deep breathe and tried getting his phone back when Yuta threw it at the pool.

"There, go get it." Yuta smiled and patted Doyoung's shoulder before leaving with his group.

He was shocked, mad. "NAKAMOTO YUTA!" He yelled.

Yuta looked back and waved his hand, obviously making Doyoung more angry.

"I'LL MAKE YOU PAY FOR THIS!"

"Sure," he said. "If you can."

—

Doyoung is on his way home when he noticed that his keys are missing.

He went back at the locker room.

Before entering, he noticed a small rock in between the door and wall, "What's this stone?" He picked it up and went inside.

"What the—" Doyoung almost had a heart attack. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" He yelled. 

Yuta smirked, "Its a locker room. My locker is here. Am I not allowed to be here?" 

"But why are you lying there?!" 

Yuta stood up, "You don't care." and walked towards the door. A couple of seconds, "YOU TOOK OFF THE STONE?!"

"Huh?" Doyoung asked irritably.

"The stone!" Yuta pointed at the door, "The stone stopping the door to close. You took it off?!" 

He showed him the stone, which he picked up awhile ago, "Is this it?" 

Yuta closed his eyes. Trying to control his anger.

"I thought—"

"That door is broken." He started explaining, "So I put that there to prevent the door from closing but you took it off so—" Yuta was stopped when the lights came off.

"So now, we're stuck here." He ended.

Doyoung's eyes widened, he ran and tried to call for help.

Yuta sat down, leaning against the wall. "They won't hear you." 

Doyoung looked at him, "Then do something!"

"Me? You're the reason why we got stuck!"

"I didn't know it was broken!"

Yuta sighed, "Give me your phone."

"Are you crazy? You threw it at the pool awhile ago!"

"Then no way out." 

"Why don't you use your phone?" 

"I don't have any." 

Doyoung let out a chuckle, "You got to be kidding me." 

Yuta remained silent. 

"You're serious?" His face became pale, "What are you? A 60's man? I can't believe a Nakamoto Yuta doesn't have a phone."

"So?" 

"How does Hyejin even contact you?" Doyoung suddenly said.

"Why bring her up?" 

"Because she's your girlfriend."

"She's not." He casually said.

"Really?"

Yuta lied down.

"She always cling int—"

"Its her choice. I don't like her."

"Then wh—"

"I like someone else."

Doyoung smirked, "As expected. Playboy." and he continued banging the door hoping someone will hear.

"Say whatever."

Its getting really dark and cold. 

Yuta fell asleep and Doyoung got tired. He sat down at the opposite corner of the room.

"Its so cold .." Doyoung mumbled.

"No ... mom, please no ... NO!" Yuta woke up, sweating. 

Doyoung looked at him. 

He eyed the whole place, its dark. Yuta started breathing heavily. He's in panic. 

Doyoung hesitated. 

But Yuta suddenly fainted. 

He quickly rushed to him, "Hey, yuta wake up. Wake up!"

Doyoung held Yuta's hand, its so cold. 

He took off his handkerchief and wiped his sweat. 

Doyoung stared at him for some minutes, then he sat down beside him and rested Yuta's head on his shoulder. 

"What just happened ..." He asked himself.

Why the f am I helping this man?

Yuta woke up. 

The sun is already up. 

He looked at the man beside him. Doyoung is holding his hands. 

He stood up and tapped his shoulder, "Wake up sleepyhead." and then he left. 

Doyoung rolled his eyes, "If its not because of me, do you think you'll survive the night?"

—

Doyoung is currently walking when he overheard someone inside a room, "I heard that you got locked yest—" 

The door burst opened revealing Yuta. 

He shook his head and started walking away when, "Doyoung." 

Yuta grabbed his wrist. 

"What are you doing?!" He yelled. "Let go!"

Yuta let go off his wrist when they finally reached the school's roof top. 

Doyoung rolled his eyes and was about to leave when, "What you saw yesterday ... Don't tell anyone about it." 

He turned to face him, "Why? Is it some sort of—"

"Just do whatever I told you."

—

"In 1948—" Doyoung is currently reviewing when someone sat beside him. 

"The Republic of Korea was proclaimed."

He rolled his eyes, "In 195—"

"In 1950, south korea declared independence, hence sparking North Korean invasion." 

Doyoung stood up and Yuta held his wrist.

"I thought you're studying?" He asked. 

"Yeah, but I lost interest because someo—"

Yuta stood up and ruffled Doyoung's hair, "I'll leave. You go back to study then." He smiled and left. 

Doyoung fixed his hair, "What's up with him?" He sat down and continued his study.

"Its so cold ..." Doyoung uttered. "Did they set the aircon to max?" He stood up and went to bathroom.

When he came back, there's a coffee and note in his table, "Goodluck with your exams! 🙂" 

Doyoung looked around but found nothing. 

Yuta smiled from afar and soon left.

—

"Finally!" Doyoung opened the fridge to get the last pack of yogurt drink when someone grabbed it. "He—"

"Thanks," Yuta smirked and went over the counter to pay.

He deeply sighed & looked around the store to buy something else.

He's about to leave when the cashier called him.

"You're Doyoung right?" The old lady asked. 

He nodded in reponse. 

"Here take this." She handed him a plastic of yogurt drink. 

"But I—" 

"Aish, just take it. Someone already paid that and asked me to give it to you." 

He's confused, "Who?" 

She shrugged, "I don't know."

—

"My book is missing—" He frantically looked through all his belongings.

"I can't lose it ... no .." He told himself. 

Yuta, heard him when he entered the locker room. He grabbed his book and went over Doyoung, "Prof's coming." 

Doyoung rolled his eyes. 

Yuta smirked and left.

With all his remaining strength, Doyoung entered his class— without a book.

He went straight to a vacant chair and passed by Yuta, who's sleeping.  
When he's about to sit down, he noticed a book with a note in it, "Use it." 

He looked around. 

Then he realized— its Yuta's.

"Thank you." Doyoung gently put down the book in front of Yuta. 

"Huh?" 

"I said thank you are you deaf?" He rolled his eyes. 

Yuta chuckled, "You're thanking me for what?" 

"The book. Duh." 

"Oh that? I think I misplaced that. But, you're welcome anyway."

"So arrogant." Doyoung whispered and walked away. 

Yuta smiled and looked at the book.

"Yuta?" A woman called him. 

He turned around. 

"Im just hoping if you ca—" 

"I can't." He walked away but she held his wrist.

"Yuta ..." 

"I don't like you. Stop hurting yourself."

—

"Why did I even forgot to bring my jacket." Doyoung tried to warm his hands. 

He's waiting for a bus to go home.

"Looks like we got someone freezing to death right now." Yuta suddenly appeared. 

He rolled his eyes. 

"Its winter. Why didn't y—"

"I forgot."

A couple of seconds and, "Here." Yuta handed him his jacket. 

Doyoung looked at him, "What will I do with that?" 

"Burn it. I guess?" He sarcastically answered. 

Doyoung rolled his eyes.

"Take it." He seriously said, "Its cold, you'll fall sick if you stay like that."

Doyoung remained unbothered. 

Yuta sighed and shook his head, "Lower your pride at this moment."

"Im not taking that." 

He moved forward and put the jacket on him, "You need it." 

"How about you?" 

"I can withstand the cold." 

"So you're telling me that I can't?"

Yuta shook his head, slightly annoyed. "Why do you keep on bickering with me? Im just trying to be nice."

"Nice? Ha, in your dreams."

They remained silent for some minute.

"Im just worried about you." Yuta whispered.

"What?"

"Nothing. The bus is there, goodbye!" and he left.

—

"Thanks." Doyoung handed Yuta his jacket. 

"Take it." 

"Huh?" 

"Its yours now." 

"What will I do with this?" 

"Uh, Use? Where's your brain Doyoung?"

"I have my own jacke—" 

"I didn't asked. Just keep that. It'll be a good use in the future," He smiled and left.

What?

Eight day of August.

"What do you want this time?" Doyoung irritably asked when Yuta sat down beside him. 

"You." He said and ate the sandwich he just bought.

"What kind of joke do you have this time?" 

He shook his head, "My whole life is a joke but my love for you is real."

Doyoung froze. 

Yuta looked at him and laughed, "What's up with you?" 

"Stop joking." He said and opened the bottle of water beside him. 

"Its a joke only because you think so." He moved closer, "Do you wanna date?" 

He stared at him for some seconds, "You're crazy."

"Yep," He said. "Crazy for you." 

He shook his head and read the book he's holding, "Eat more. Maybe you're just hungry." 

Yuta snatched it, "Tomorrow, 10AM, in front of Han River." He stood up and smiled, "I'll be waiting." 

Doyoung felt weak. Is this some kind of joke?

"I know this is sudden but please come. I'll be waiting." Doyoung shook his head as he remember what Yuta had told him.

He sighed, "Is he serious?" 

Deep inside, Doyoung really hope that its real. But obviously, why the f would a nakamoto yuta like him? 

Its just impossible.

With all his courage, Doyoung went to the place where Yuta told him to go. 

He wandered for some minutes, "So its really a prank huh?" Doyoung told himself. 

"Its not." 

He turned around, and there he is smiling widely— Yuta. 

"Good because im ready to kill you if it is."

He chuckled, "Why would I prank you? I worked so hard just to get your trust."

"Who told you that you have my trust?" Doyoung rolled his eyes.

"No one ..." Yuta walked forward, "But if you don't trust me then why did you go here?"

"Beca—"

"Because you trust me." Yuta smiled

"Whatever." 

"You know what Doyoung," Yuta wrapped his arms around his shoulder, "Just confess already." 

"Confess what?" 

"Admit that you like me too." He confidently winked at him. 

Doyoung pushed him away, "Stop dreaming, I don't like you." 

Yuta nodded, "Okay?"

Yuta shrugged, "I guess I kept my hopes too high." and he started walking away.

Doyoung's eyes widened, "Where do you think you're going?"

"Finding the nearest bar to get drunk,"

"Why?" 

"Because the person I like doesn't like me back." 

Doyoung stared at him.

"Did I allowed you to leave?" Doyoung rolled his eyes. 

Yuta smiled and went to him, "Are you stopping me?" 

"No." 

"Bu—"

"Im asking." 

"Hu—"

"I like you, yuta." He admitted, "Alot."

"Really?" His eyes sparkled. 

Doyoung shook his head, "Joke."

Yuta sighed, "Okay."

Doyoung suddenly kissed his cheek.

Yuta looked at him, surprised. "What was that ..."

He turned his back on him, "Nothing."

Yuta chuckled and pulled Doyoung in his arms, "Thank you ..."

"For?"

"For liking me back."

"I actually don't like you but my heart says otherwise."

—

"What's this?" Doyoung asked when Yuta handed him a pack of meal. 

"You haven't eaten since the morning," he sat down beside him. 

"How did you know? I thought you're practicing the whole day?" 

"Of course I check on you from time to time so eat now before I—"

"Okay okay."

—

"My man is really hardworking huh?" Yuta sat down beside him. 

Doyoung smiled and carefully looked at his design.

"Will you design our future house?" 

"Of course. But you have to pay me," Doyoung joked.

"Then I guess, I need to work hard now so I can repay you in the future."

"My head hurts," Doyoung complained and put his pen away. 

Yuta sighed and handed him a bottle of water, "Don't stress yourself too much," 

"I need to get this scholarship you know ..." 

"I know," Yuta rested Doyoung's head on his shoulder, "But please rest too ..."

—

"Where are we going?" Yuta asked him. 

"Buying you a phone." 

"Why?" 

"So that I can call you whenever i miss you." Doyoung smiled.

He laughed, "Thats ... a good reason."

"Of course!" 

Doyoung fell hard for Yuta and he didn't saw it coming. Its hard to believe but well.

"You're starting to become really clingy huh?" Yuta chuckled. 

"I don't ..."

"When will I hear you agree to—"

"Try saying I love you." 

"I love you," 

Doyoung smiled, "I love you too."

He shook his head and let out a smile.

"Yuta?" A girl showed up.

"Hyejin?"

Her eyes are shining— not because of too much happiness but due to the tears she's trying to hold back. 

"Lets go," Yuta held Doyoung's hand and walked passed by her.

"Yuta ..." She called him once again.

He let out a deep sigh, "Stop hurting yourself. Please."

And they left.

"Where do you want to go?" 

Doyoung shrugged, "I don't know ..."

He smiled, "I'll take you somewhere you love." 

"To your heart?"

Yuta laughed, "That's so cheesy ... When did you ever learned that?" 

He rolled his eyes, "See your effect to my life? Im getting weird!"

—

"King Danjong was King Sejong the Great's favored grandson ..." Doyoung read. 

"When King Sejong died, his father King Munjong became the ruler ... however, three years after, he died leaving the then young prince and his sister Princess Gyeonghye alone .." Yuta added.

"King Danjong then ascended the throne at the age of 12 ... his sister Princess Gyeonghye along with their father & grandfather's loyal ministers, took guardianship & protected him."

"But their efforts went wasted when his uncle Grand Prince Suyang led a coup .." Yuta continued.

"The young king was forced to abdicate the throne to his uncle Grand Prince Suyang who then succeeded him as King Sejo. Later, the young king was stripped of its title and was exiled."

"In 1457, at his exile, Danjong was killed by his uncle at the age of 16." Doyoung finished.

Doyoung closed the book and tears escaped his eyes. 

Yuta pulled him in his arms, "Sssh ... Don't cry,"

"He was too young ... how can his uncle do that?" He cried.

"That's how the royal palace works."

Doyoung shook his head, "How can you kill your family just for the throne?"

Yuta smiled, "That's ... we don't know King Sejo's story." 

Doyoung wiped his tears, "If I was a king back then ... I will never kill the people I love just for the throne." 

He nodded, "I know ... now smile because King Danjong and all his family members are now happy."

They left the national library with a heavy yet hopeful hearts. 

"Here," Yuta handed him an ice cream.

Doyoung nodded and took it. 

"Does strawberry flavor tastes good?" Yuta asked.

He nodded, "Of course, here try it—"

Everything became magical when Yuta suddenly kissed him.

He froze.

Yuta smiled and nodded, "Its delicious." He looked at him, "I think strawberry is my favourite ice cream flavor now."

Doyoung looked away, trying to contain his feels, "What .. the ... f."

He snatched the ice cream in Doyoung's hand, "Its melting like you right now."

"Yuta ..." 

"Hmm?" 

Doyoung rested his head on his shoulder, "King Danjong and his wife Queen Jeongsun ... they're both young and got separated. When he died, she's not with him ..."

"Its sad right?"

Doyoung slowly nodded, "Do you think our story will end well?"

"Of course."

—

"I have something to do so I can't walk you till up there," Yuta held his hands, "I'll see you tomorrow." 

He smiled, "Take care ..."

As soon as he left. Yuta walked back towards the next street, "Stop hiding."

Approximately 15 men came out from different directions.

"What do you want?" He firmly asked.

They're his gang members.

"So you betrayed us just for that man?"

"That mission ... is no longer existing." Yuta looked at them, "Stay away from Doyoung."

"Im sorry but we can't,"

"Then you have to kill me first before you can touch him."

"Don't blame us for showing no mercy." 

Just as Yuta predicted, they all turned their backs against him. 

"I don't know if I can still make it alive .. im sorry, Doyoung." He told himself just as the time they started attacking him all together. 

What can he do? Nothing.

He wanted to fight back. 

But he's heavily outnumbered. 

His members are highly skilled in terms of things like this.

"You can still back out in your words, hyung!" One of them said while trying to attack him. 

"Don't do this, hyung!" They said. 

"No one can change my mind."

Yuta fought back— until his head was smashed with a baseball bat.

"Hyung!" They shouted as soon as he fell down the cold ground, bleeding.

"The cops are coming, retreat!" One of them said and ran away.

"We can't leave him like this!"

"Just go!"

"He'll die!"

"And so do you!"

—

As soon as Doyoung woke up, he immediately checked his phone to see if Yuta had sent him any message. 

But instead of him, it was Jisung— Yuta's younger brother. 

"Hyung is in coma. Please come here, he needs you." 

As soon as he read it, Doyoung's world fell apart.

"Yuta?" He sat down beside his cot. Tears immediately rushed down, "Wake up ..." 

Jisung entered the room with heavy heart.

"Please ... open your eyes." He held his hand, "Don't leave me ... I need you."

Hours, Days, and Weeks.

"Please come back ... I love you," he whispered.

—

"Its been two weeks, Yuta." He whispered. "Please wake up ..."

"I miss you ... so much." Doyoung's eyes can't cry anymore. They got tired.

"Hyung ..." Jisung held his shoulder, "You go home and rest first ... I'll call if anything happens."

He shook his head, "I'll wait here."

The next morning. 

"Its another day without you, my love." He held his hand tighter, "I promise, I won't oppose you anymore ... just please, wake up ... I love you."

Just as Doyoung had said those words. Yuta's finger moved. 

"Yuta?" He looked at him. "Jisung! He's awake!"

Yuta slowly opened his eyes and looked at him. 

"Yuta ..." 

"Who ... are you?" He weakly asked. 

Doyoung's heart suddenly broke into pieces. "You ... don't remember me?"

He shook his head.

A girl soon burst in, "You're awake!"

"Hyejin ..." Yuta called her.

Doyoung stepped back as Hyejin held his hand, "You're finally awake ..." 

Yuta's lips automatically formed a smile, "You're here ..." 

She nodded and tears fell down. 

"Im sorry for making you wait," He whispered. 

"Hyung .." Jisung supported Doyoung's back.

Witnessing the scene, Doyoung ran out & Jisung followed him.

Yuta gazed at the door before pulling out his hands from Hyejin.

She blindly stared at him, "You ... really didn't lost your memory right?"

He looked away.

She wiped her tears, "Then why did you do that to Doyoung?"

—

"You ... really don't remember me?" Doyoung asked. 

Yuta slowly nodded, "I don't ..." 

Its been a week since he got discharged from the hospital with an impression that he suffered retrograde amnesia.

"But how come you can remember others but not me?" 

"I ... don't know."

"Don't you remember the time you asked me to meet you here?" Doyoung asked as they walk along the Han river. 

"No .." 

"This is where I confessed to you ..."

Yuta looked around, "I .." 

Doyoungs sighed, "That's okay ..."

That night, Jisung met Doyoung and asked him to stop.

"King Danjong of Joseon ..." Doyoung looked at him. 

"The king who ascended at the age of 12 but was later killed by his uncle who then became King Sejo." Yuta responded. 

His face lit, "Do you remember how you found out his story?" 

"No ... I don't." Im sorry, Doyoung.

"Lets just drink."

"Huh?" 

"Since you don't remember anything that had occured between me and you, then let's just get drunk. Maybe that way, I can also forget you and the pain im going through, even if its temporary." He smiled.

Forgive me, Doyoung. Im just protecting you.

One, Four, Seven, Nine ... Doyoung already forgot how many bottles he already had. 

Yuta started saying crazy things too. 

They're both drunk. Wasted.

"Im sorry ..." Yuta started.

"For what?"

"For not being able to remember you."

Doyoung's tears fell down, "Thats ... okay."

"Maybe ... one day," Yuta looked at him with eyes ready to close anytime, "I will." and he fell asleep. 

Doyoung sat down beside him, "No ... they're right," 

He kissed his forehead and tears fell down, "I love you ... but its best for you to forget everything."

And he left.

[8 years later] 

"Doyoung?" A man peeked inside his office. 

"Hmm?" He asked while still reading the file he's holding. 

"Someone dropped by and asked to make him a design," 

"Then you do it ..." 

"But ... that person specifically asked for you to do it." 

"Really?"

"What's his name?" 

"I don't know but he already left his details at the lobby." 

He nodded, "Did he left any notes for me to remember?" 

"No ... he said that he's planning to marry and he doesn't have any idea for a house so he asked if you could draw your dream house?"

"Me?" 

"Yeah ... He also said that he'll just change some of the parts after you finish it ..." 

Doyoung sighed, "Okay. I'll do it." 

Who is this man? 

My dream house? 

Who the f will ask for someone to draw their house based on others dream house?

Doyoung arrived at the client's office. Surprisingly, this specific person is the CEO of a famous corporation. 

That's the only information he has since the desk plate of this client is down, he can't see his name.

"Im Kim Doyoung and here's the design you asked for."

The man is sitting at his swivel chair facing the other side so Doyoung can't clearly see his face. 

He finished explaining the design, "Is there anything that you want me to change?" 

"Is that how you want our house to look like?" The man asked.

Doyoung froze.

Its his voice.

The man stood up and faced him. 

"Yuta ..."

He walked towards him, "Its been eight years, Doyoung." 

His tears fell down, "You ... remember me now?" 

Yuta offered his hand and as soon as Doyoung accepted it, he pulled him in his arms, "I can never forget you."

"Im sorry it took me 8 years ..." He said, "Am I late?"

He shook his head, "In my heart, you're always worth the wait."

"Its good then ... Yuta whispered, "I love you,"

Doyoung smiled, "I love you too, Yuta."

And their story ended happily— the way it is destined to be.


End file.
